This is a U.S. national stage of application No. PCT/CH99/00561, filed on Nov. 23, 1999. Priority is claimed on that application and on the following application:
Country: Germany, Application No.: 298 23 116.6, Filed: Dec. 28, 1998.
The invention relates to an arrangement for noise reduction, air-conditioning and accident prevention for a Jacquard weaving machine and to a Jacquard weaving machine with the arrangement.
It is known to provide weaving machines with covers and subject them to conditioned air in order to achieve noise reduction and provide a constant environment for the warp. A weaving machine has become known, in which the driving region and the weaving region are enclosed by means of covers. The disadvantages of this weaving machine are that it is designed in two parts and is unsuitable as a Jacquard weaving machine.
The object on which the invention is based is to provide an arrangement for noise reduction, air-conditioning and accident prevention for a Jacquard weaving machine, which can be used on a weaving machine without substantial changes.
The object is achieved, according to the invention, by the provision of a plurality of subassemblies which can be mounted on the Jacquard weaving machine to encase said machine. A first casing defining subassembly which encases the weaving machine has means for introducing conditioned air. A second casing defining subassembly encases the weaving region and the harness, and has means for extracting air by suction.
The advantages which can be achieved by means of the invention are to be seen essentially in that, due to the reduction in machine noise, the working conditions for the personnel are improved, in that, by the warp being subjected to conditioned air, the weaving performance and the weaving quality are improved, in that, by the suction extraction of the air contaminated by dust or sometimes toxic process vapours and by sources of danger being shielded, the working conditions for the personnel are improved, and in that the retrofitting of existing weaving machines is possible.
The invention also provides that a Jacquard weaving machine with a gripper weaving machine or jet-weaving machine, with a Jacquard machine and a stand for the machine, is provided with a first subassembly which encases the weaving machine and has means for introducing conditioned air, this subassembly being mounted on a weaving machine stand. A second subassembly which encases the weaving region and the harness, and which has means for extracting air by suction, is mounted on a stand of the Jacquard machine.
The advantage of this machine is that environmental pollution due to noise and dust and process vapours in a weaving shed and the risk of accidents at the weaving machine are reduced.